Just Kiss The Girl
by Dakota-Jones
Summary: Fluffy Slash, One Shot! Mush tells Blink about his 'dream girl'...but when Blink finds out who this dream "girl" really is, will it turn his life upside down?


AN: This is just a little one-shot I wrote- Just fluffy slash. 

This is about Mush. And Blink. Need I say more? Oh, yeah…this one is based in 1899. Mush is talking with Blink about his 'dream girl'…but when Blink finds out who she is, will his entire world flip upside down?

Blink

            I walked into the lodging house, wiping the sweat off my forehead as I handed a nickel to Kloppman. I turned around, scanning the room but not seeing Mush anywhere among the small groups. I turned to Itey, who was smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall, seeming lost in his own little world.

            "Heya, Skitts…where's Mush?"

            Itey took the cigarette out of his mouth and studied me carefully for a moment. "He's up on da roof."

            "What's he doing up there?"

            Itey shrugged. "From what I heard, Tiffany dumped him."

            I groaned and rolled my eyes, heading for the stairs and taking them two at a time and almost tripping over a very pissed-off looking Skittery. Ignoring his choice curse words that he yelled at me (to the effect of 'watch where you're goin, ya bum!'), I walked into the bunkroom and through it to the open window. I stepped out onto the fire escape, taking the rusty, creaky ladder up to the roof.

            Mush was sitting by the edge of the roof, the setting sun lighting his face in an amazing silhouette, and when I got closer I noticed that he didn't look upset at all. In fact, if I wasn't mistaken, he was smiling. But what guy in his right mind smiled after he'd just been dumped?

            "Hey Mush." I said, and he jumped in surprise before giving me a warm smile.

            "Heya Blink. How's it goin?"

            "I should be askin you da same question. I mean…I heard about what happened."

            Mush shrugged. "No big deal."

            "No big deal?" I sat down beside him, studying him closely. "Dis is da fifth time you've been dumped this month."

            He shrugged again, the smirk not leaving his face. "Oh well."

            "Is dis about _her_?"

            His smile slightly faded as I brought up this sensitive subject. He'd been in love with this girl evidently for years, but he wouldn't even tell me who she was. And no one had ever seen her either.

            "Yeah." He said quietly.

            "Ya know, you can't wait forever for her to notice you."

            "I have to."

            "Why?"

            "Cause…cause I've never met anyone quite like her. I…I can't forget about her."

            I shook my head and snickered. "You've never had dis much trouble gettin' a girl ta like you. What is she, made of ice?" 

            Mush didn't answer. He just shifted uncomfortably, and I laughed again, this time a quiet, cynical laugh. "Don't it always seem ta go…that da only one you really want is da only one ya can't have?"

            Mush smiled and nodded, and we sat in silence for a while until I decided to break the silence.

            "Mush…do you ever even talk to dis mystery girl?"

            Mush stiffened, obviously uncomfortable talking about this, but I wasn't about to let it go. Not this time.

            "All da time." He said quietly.

            "So why don't you just tell her?"

            Mush's eyes got as big as saucers, and he shook his head vehemently. 

            "I can't!"

            "Why not?"

            "Because, h…she doesn't like me. Not like that." He stuttered, and I sighed again.

            "The worst she can do is say _no_."

            "But I _can't_ just come out and _tell_ her! You wouldn't understand!"

            Mush stood up and stalked over to the edge of the roof, leaning on the waist high wall and staring at the silhouettes of far away buildings and birds flying in the fading sunlight. I watched him for a moment, my confusion only growing with his utter denial.

            After a few moments I walked to the wall and joined him, taking off my hat and putting it down on the wall beside me. I carefully chose my next question, deciding to stay off his bad side for now.

            "So…why haven't I met her yet?"

            Mush sighed. "You just haven't."

            Okay. New line of questioning. "What's she _like_?"

            Finally, a question he seemed willing, and almost eager to answer. As he began to speak I realized just how jealous I was of this girl. Mush had been obsessed with her for so long, and though he spent half his time daydreaming (obviously about her), from what I'd heard from him she didn't even seem to know that he existed.

            It wasn't fair to me, for having to listen to that shit day in and day out. And it wasn't fair to him. He deserved to be happy.

            I tried to concentrate on his words as he spoke, but almost found myself lost in my own thoughts, studying the way he smiled, the way he leaned on the wall…everything.

            "She's beautiful as heaven, Blink."

            _So are you. Doesn't she see that?_

"Gorgeous, deep blue eyes…blonde hair…"

            _Figures you'd go for a ditzy blonde._

He turned to look at me, his eyes lighting up. "And when she smiles, it's like…it's like the whole world smiles with her, ya know?"

            _Yeah, well…when you smile, angels sing for joy. Forget about her. You've got her beat, Mush.   _

I nodded and forced a smile as he continued, turning back to the sunset.

            "She ain't perfect, God knows I know dat."

            _Nobody's perfect. But you come pretty damn close._

            "I mean, she's got one helluva temper…and she's got a punch that'd knock Spot Conlon off his feet."

            I had to respond to that one. "Somehow I doubt that."

            Mush was beaming now. "If ya knew her, ya wouldn't."

            "So…just kiss her."

            The smile disappeared from Mush's face at that. "Blink…"

            "You gotta tell her sometime, and ya said you didn't wanna tell her…but you'd get your point across, just da same."

            "Yeah, and then she'd kill me."

            "Or she'd kiss you back. Ya never know till you've tried."

            I hated myself for this. I hated the fact that I was helping him figure out how to woo this girl, date her for a while, and then get dumped, just like with all the others.

            "I don't know, Blink…I mean…we're really good friends…I don't wanna lose what we've got." Mush said, looking at me with concern shining through in his chocolate colored eyes. I suddenly got very frustrated with him…why couldn't he just take a risk once or twice?

            "Mush…stop bein' a baby and _just do it_!" 

            "Alright! Okay…I'll do it…but don't get mad at me."

            Before I had a single moment to ask why the hell I would be mad at him, he reached up and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me forward into a mind-numbing, electrifying kiss. It only lasted a moment- it was too powerful, too intense to last any longer. We broke apart and I could just tell my mouth was hanging open in shock.

            I…was his mystery girl? All along, every time he talked about her goddess like qualities…he was referring to _me_?!

            Mush stood frozen, his breathing a bit hitched as he stared me down.

            "There. Happy now?" he said after a moment, sounding more upset than angry. My mind was reeling, my lips still tingling and my heart beating so fast that I thought I might drop dead right there.

            "Very happy." I growled, pulling him into another intense kiss and holding him close to me, sharing warmth between us, our tongues briefly mingling. I broke away from him once again, raising an eyebrow.

            "So…you really think I could beat up Spot Conlon?"

            He smiled. "I never said that."

            "But you…"

            "I said you could get in one punch. I'd have to be there to drag your carcass away after the fight was over though."

            "Doesn't trying count for _anything_?" 

            He laughed and kissed me again.

            "Yeah…trying counts."

AN: I'm not really sure if I like the finished product or not, but…eh. Oh well. I thought it was cute, anyway.


End file.
